Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień piętnasty
Obudziłem się dość wcześnie i czekając na śniadanie poszedłem na przechadzkę. Spostrzegłem z daleka kabalistę, który z siostrą prowadził żwawą rozmowę. Odwróciłem się, nie chcąc im przerywać, ale wkrótce ujrzałem, że kabalista dąży w stronę obozu, Rebeka zaś z pośpiechem ku mnie się zbliża. Postąpiłem kilka kroków naprzeciw niej i razem udaliśmy się na przechadzkę, nie odzywając się do siebie. Nareszcie piękna Izraelitka pierwsza przerwała milczenie i rzekła: - Senor Alfonsie, czynię ci zwierzenie, które nie będzie dla ciebie obojętne, jeżeli los mój przynajmniej nieco cię obchodzi. Porzucam raz na zawsze nauki kabalistyczne. Tej nocy głęboko rozmyślałam nad tym postanowieniem. I na cóż mi ta próżna nieśmiertelność, jaką mój ojciec chciał mnie obdarzyć? Czyż i bez tego nie jesteśmy wszyscy nieśmiertelni? Czyż nie mamy złączyć się razem w przybytku sprawiedliwych? Pragnę używać tego krótkiego życia, przepędzić je z prawdziwym małżonkiem, nie zaś z gwiazdami. Chcę być matką, widzieć dzieci moich dzieci, a potem, znudzona i syta życia, chcę zasnąć w ich objęciach i ulecieć na łono Abrahama. Co myślisz o tym zamiarze? - Popieram go z całej siły - odpowiedziałem - ale cóż na to brat twój powiada? - Z początku - rzekła - uniósł się szalonym gniewem, ale następnie obiecał mi, że to samo uczyni, jeżeli będzie musiał wyrzec się córek Salomona. Zaczeka więc, dopóki słońce nie wejdzie w znak Panny, i potem poweźmie nieodzowne postanowienie. Tymczasem chciałby dowiedzieć się, co to za upiory naigrawały się z niego w Venta Quemada i nazywały Eminą i Zibeldą. Nie chciał sam zadawać ci względem nich pytań, utrzymuje bowiem, że nie wiesz więcej od niego. Dzisiejszego wieczora jednak chce przywołać Żyda Wiecznego Tułacza, tego samego, którego widziałaś u pustelnika. Spodziewa się, że będzie mógł powziąć od niego niektóre wiadomości. Podczas gdy Rebeka tak mówiła, zawiadomiono nas, że śniadanie już jest gotowe. Zastawiono je w obszernej jaskini, dokąd pochowano także namioty, gdyż niebo zaczynało pokrywać się chmurami. Niebawem zagrzmiała straszna burza. Widząc, że jesteśmy skazani na przepędzenie reszty dnia w jaskini, prosiłem Starego naczelnika, ażeby ciągnął dalej swoją historię, co też uczynił w tych słowach: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Przypominasz sobie, senor Alfonsie, historię księżniczki Monte Salerno, którą mi opowiadał Giulio Romati; mówiłem ci, jakie ta historia uczyniła na mnie wrażenie. Gdy udaliśmy się na spoczynek, w pokoju przyświecał nam tylko słaby blask lampy. Lękałem się spoglądać na ciemne kąty izby, zwłaszcza zaś na pewną skrzynię, gdzie gospodarz zwykł przechowywać zapas jęczmienia. Zdawało mi się, że za chwilę ujrzę wychodzących z niej sześć kościotrupów księżniczki. Zawinąłem się w kołdrę, ażeby nic nie widzieć, i wkrótce zasnąłem. Dzwonki mułów nazajutrz wcześnie mnie rozbudziły; jeden z pierwszych byłem na nogach. Zapomniałem i o Romatim, i o księżniczce, i myślałem tylko o rozkoszy z dalszego ciągu mojej podróży. W istocie, była ona nader przyjemna. Słońce, zakryte nieco chmurami, nie paliło nas zbyt silnie i mulnicy postanowili cały dzień jechać bez odpoczynku, zatrzymując się tylko przy studni dos Leones, gdzie droga do Segowii łączyła się z gościńcem do Madrytu. Miejsce to zdobią piękne drzewa, dwa zaś lwy, wyrzucające wodę do marmurowej wanny, niemało przyczyniają się do podniesienia jego uroku. Było już południe, kiedyśmy tam przybyli, i zaledwie stanęliśmy na miejscu, gdy ujrzeliśmy podróżnych, ciągnących drogą z Segowii. Na pierwszym mule, otwierającym pochód, siedziała młoda dziewczyna, jak się zdawało, w moim wieku, chociaż w istocie była nieco starsza. Muła jej prowadził siedemnastoletni mniej więcej chłopiec, przystojny i dobrze ubrany, chociaż w zwykłej odzieży stajennych posługaczów. Za nimi postępowała kobieta w pewnym wieku, którą można było wziąć za ciotkę Dalanosę, nie tak dla podobieństwa rysów, jak raczej ruchów i całej postaci, zwłaszcza zaś dla tego samego wyrazu dobroci rozlanego na jej twarzy. Służący zamykali pochód. Ponieważ przybyliśmy pierwsi, przeto zaprosiliśmy podróżnych do podzielenia naszego posiłku, który rozstawiono pod drzewami; kobiety przyjęły zaproszenie, ale ze smutkiem, szczególnie zaś młoda dziewczyna. Czasami spoglądała czule na młodego mulnika. który gorliwie jej usługiwał, na co leciwa dama patrzyła z politowaniem i łzami w oczach. Zauważyłem ich zmartwienie i rad bym był powiedzieć im coś pocieszającego, ale nie wiedząc, jak zacząć, zajadałem w milczeniu. Ruszyliśmy w drogę: dobra moja ciotka przysunęła się do nieznajomej damy, ja zaś zbliżyłem się do młodej dziewczyny i widziałem, jak młody mulnik pod pozorem poprawiania siodła dotykał się jej nogi lub ręki, a raz nawet spostrzegłem, że pocałował ją w dłoń. Po dwóch godzinach dostaliśmy się do Olmedo, gdzie mieliśmy zatrzymać się na nocleg. Ciotka moja kazała wynieść stołki przed drzwi gospody i zasiadła z towarzyszką podróży. Po chwili poleciła mi, abym kazał przynieść czekolady. Wszedłem do domu i chcąc poszukać naszych ludzi, znalazłem się w pokoju, gdzie ujrzałem młodą dziewczynę w objęciach swego mulnika. Oboje zalewali się rzewnymi łzami. Na ten widok mało mi serce nie pękło; rzuciłem się na szyję młodego mulnika i rozpłakałem się prawie do szaleństwa. Wtem nadeszły obie damy. Moja ciotka, niesłychanie wzruszona, wyciągnęła mnie z pokoju i zapytała o przyczynę tych łez. Nie wiedząc, dlaczego płakaliśmy, nie umiałem jej na to odpowiedzieć. Gdy usłyszała, że płakałem bez żadnej przyczyny, nie mogła wstrzymać się od śmiechu. Tymczasem druga dama zamknęła się z młodą dziewczyną; usłyszeliśmy, jak szlochały razem, i nie pokazały się, aż przy wieczerzy. Biesiada nasza nie była ani długa, ani wesoła. Gdy zebrano ze stołu, ciotka moja obróciła się do nieznajomej damy i rzekła: - Senora, niech mnie niebo uchowa od złych sądów o bliźnich, zwłaszcza zaś o tobie, która wydajesz się mieć duszę dobrą i prawdziwie chrześcijańską. Z tym wszystkim jednak miałam szczęście wieczerzać z panią i zawsze będę się tym szczyciła. Tymczasem mój synowiec widział, jak ta młoda dziewczyna ściskała prostego mulnika, wprawdzie pięknego chłopca, z tej strony nie mam mu nic do zarzucenia, ale zdziwiłam się, zauważywszy, że pani nie znajdujesz w tym nic nagannego. Bez wątpienia - nie mam żadnego prawa... ale mając zaszczyt wieczerzać z panią... przy tym droga do Burgos jest dość daleka... Tu ciotka moja tak się zaplątała, że nigdy nie byłaby wybrnęła z kłopotu, gdyby druga dama, w sam czas jej przerywając, nie była rzekła: - Tak jest, masz pani słuszne prawo po tym, co widziałaś, pytać się o powody mego pobłażania. Powinna bym o nich zamilczeć, ale widzę, że nie przystoi, abym ukrywała przed panią, cokolwiek się mnie dotyczy. To mówiąc zacna dama dobyła chustki, otarła oczy i zaczęła w te słowa: HISTORIA MARII DE TORRES Jestem najstarszą córką don Emanuela de Noruńa, oidora trybunału w Segowii. W osiemnastym roku życia zostałam poślubiona don Henrykowi de Torres, byłemu pułkownikowi wojsk hiszpańskich. Matka moja umarła na kilka lat przedtem, ojca utraciliśmy we dwa miesiące po moim małżeństwie i przyjęliśmy do naszego domu młodszą moją siostrę, Elwirę, która wówczas miała dopiero czternasty rok, ale już na całą okolicę słynęła z piękności. Puścizna po moim ojcu była prawie żadna. Co się tyczy mego męża, ten posiadał dość znaczne dobra, ale zmuszony układem familijnym, musiał dawać pensje pięciu kawalerom maltańskim i wyposażyć sześć spokrewnionych z nami zakonnic, tak że ostatecznie dochód nasz zaledwie wystarczał na przyzwoite utrzymanie. Wszelako wsparcie roczne, przyznane przez dwór memu mężowi z tytułu jego dawnej służby, polepszało nieco nasze położenie. Było wówczas w Segowii wiele szlacheckich domów, które nie były zamożniejsze od naszego. Złączone wspólną korzyścią, wprowadziły zwyczaj ścisłej oszczędności. Rzadko kiedy jedni drugich odwiedzali: kobiety wyglądały przez okna, mężczyźni spacerowali po ulicach. Grano wiele na gitarze, wzdychano jeszcze więcej, gdyż to wszystko nic nie kosztowało. Fabrykanci sukna wigoniowego żyli wystawnie, ale ponieważ nie byliśmy w stanie ich naśladować, przeto mściliśmy się, gardząc nimi i wyśmiewając ich na wszystkie strony. Czym starsza była moja siostra, tym więcej gitar brzęczało na naszej ulicy. Niektórzy z grajków wzdychali, podczas gdy inni brzdąkali lub też wzdychali i brzdąkali zarazem. Piękności miejskie usychały z zazdrości, ale ta. która była przedmiotem tych hołdów, bynajmniej me zwracała na nie uwagi. Siostra moja prawie zawsze kryła się w swoim pokoju, ja zaś, aby nie okazać się niegrzeczną, siadałam w oknie i przemawiałam do każdego kilka wdzięcznych słów. Był to konieczny obowiązek, od którego nie mogłam się uwolnić, wszelako gdy ostatni brzdąkacz odchodził, zamykałam okno z niewypowiedzianą przyjemnością. Mąż mój i siostra czekali na mnie w jadalnym pokoju. Siadaliśmy do skromnej wieczerzy, którą ożywialiśmy tysiącznymi żartami z zalotników. Każdy dostawał swoją część i mniemam, że gdyby byli słyszeli, co o nich mówiono, nazajutrz żaden nie byłby powrócił. Nie pobłażaliśmy nikomu; rozmowy te sprawiały nam tak wielką przyjemność, że często dopiero późno w nocy szliśmy na spoczynek. Pewnego wieczora, gdy mówiliśmy o ulubionym przedmiocie, Elwira, przybrawszy poważną postać, rzekła: - Czy zauważyłaś, siostro, że jak tylko wszyscy brzdąkacze odejdą z ulicy i zgaśnie światło w pokojach od frontu, słychać dwie lub trzy segidylle, śpiewane raczej przez mistrza niż przez zwykłego amatora. Mąż mój potwierdził te słowa i dodał, że sam już uczynił był tę samą uwagę. Przypomniałam sobie, że w istocie słyszałam coś podobnego, i zaczęliśmy żartować z mojej siostry i nowego jej zalotnika. Jednakowoż zdało nam się, że przyjmuje te żarty z mniejszą wesołością niż zazwyczaj. Nazajutrz, pożegnawszy brzdąkaczów i zamknąwszy okno, zgasiłam światło i zostałam w pokoju. Wkrótce usłyszałam głos, o którym siostra nam mówiła. Śpiewak zaczął od kunsztownej przygrywki, po czym zawiódł pieśń o rozkoszach tajemnicy, drugą o bojaźliwej miłości i potem nic już nie słyszałam. Wychodząc z pokoju, ujrzałam moją siostrę przysłuchującą się pode drzwiami. Udałam, że nic nie widzę, ale przy wieczerzy zauważyłam, że często wpada w zadumę i roztargnienie. Tajemniczy śpiewak codziennie powtarzał swoje serenady i tak przyzwyczaił nas do swych pieśni, że dopiero wysłuchawszy go siadaliśmy do wieczerzy. Stałość i tajemnica rozbudziły ciekawość Elwiry i wywarły na niej wrażenie. Tymczasem dowiedzieliśmy się o przybyciu do Segowii nowej osoby, która mocno zajęła wszystkich. Był to hrabia Rovellas, wypędzony z dworu i, jako taki, nader ważny w oczach mieszkańców prowincji. Rovellas urodził się w Veracruz; matka jego, rodem Meksykanka, wniosła w dom jego ojca ogromny majątek, ponieważ zaś wówczas Amerykanie dobrze byli widziani u dworu, młody zatem Kreol przebył morze w nadziei otrzymania tytułu granda. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, senora, że urodziwszy się w Nowym Świecie, niewiele miał pojęcia o zwyczajach Starego. Za to jednak olśniewał zbytkiem i sam nawet król raczył bawić się jego prostodusznością. Ponieważ wszakże wszystkie jego postępki pochodziły z wygórowanej miłości własnej, skończył na tym, że powszechnie się z niego śmiano. Młodzi panowie mieli wówczas rycerski zwyczaj wybierania damy swych myśli. Nosili ich barwy, a niekiedy również ich cyfry, jak na przykład podczas turniejów, zwanych parejas. Rovellas, który był niesłychanie dumny, wywiesił cyfry księżniczki Asturii. Królowi myśl ta bardzo się podobała, ale księżniczka, czując się mocno obrażona, posłała nadwornego alguacila, który aresztował hrabiego i zawiózł go do więzienia w Segowii. Po tygodniu Rovellas został uwolniony z zakazem wydalania się z tego miasta. Powód wygnania, jak widzisz, nie był nader zaszczytny, wszelako hrabia nawet tym potrafił się chełpić. Z przyjemnością rozmawiał o swej niełasce i dawał do zrozumienia, że księżniczka nie była obojętna na jego oświadczenia. Rzeczywiście, Rovellas posiadał wszystkie rodzaje miłości własnej. Był przekonany, że umie wszystko i że każdy zamiar potrafi przyprowadzić do skutku, szczególnie zaś chełpił się ze sztuki zwalczania byków, śpiewania i tańca. Nikt nie był dość niegrzeczny, aby się z nim sprzeczać o dwa ostatnie talenty, byki tylko nie okazywały tak wykwintnego wykształcenia. Wszelako hrabia, przy pomocy swoich dojeżdżaczów, uważał się za niezwyciężonego. Powiedziałam ci już, że nie prowadziliśmy domów otwartych, jedynie pierwsze odwiedziny zawsze przyjmowaliśmy. Mąż mój był człowiekiem powszechnie poważanym, równie dla urodzenia, jak i dla zasług wojskowych, Rovellas przeto uznał za stosowne zacząć od naszego domu. Przyjęłam go, siedząc na podwyższeniu, on zaś usiadł w pewnej odległości, wedle zwyczajów naszego kraju, które wymagają zachowywania dystansu między nami a mężczyznami przychodzącymi nas odwiedzać. Rovellas mówił wiele i z łatwością. Pośród rozmowy moja siostra weszła i usiadła przy mnie. Hrabia tak był zachwycony pięknością Elwiry, że stanął jak skamieniały. Wyjąkał kilka wyrazów bez żadnego związku, a następnie zapytał, jaka jest jej ulubiona barwa. Elwira odpowiedziała, że dotąd żadnej nie dała pierwszeństwa. - Pani - przerwał hrabia - ponieważ oznajmiasz mi taką obojętność, wypada mi więc objawić smutek, i kolor ciemny będzie odtąd jedyną moją barwą. Moja siostra, wcale nie przyzwyczajona do podobnych grzeczności, nie wiedziała, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Rovellas wstał, pożegnał się z nami i odszedł. Tego jeszcze wieczora dowiedzieliśmy się, że wszędzie, gdzie był z odwiedzinami, o niczym nie mówił, jak tylko o piękności Elwiry, nazajutrz zaś doniesiono nam, że zamówił czterdzieści ciemnych liberii, wyszywanych złotem i czarnym jedwabiem. Odtąd nie usłyszeliśmy więcej tkliwych wieczornych pieśni. Rovellas, znając zwyczaj szlachetnych domów Segowii, zwyczaj, który nie pozwalał często przyjmować, z pokorą poddał się swemu losowi i przepędzał wieczory pod naszymi oknami, razem z młodzieżą dobrze urodzoną, która wyświadczała nam ten zaszczyt. Ponieważ nie otrzymał godności granda, większa zaś część naszych młodych znajomych należała do kastylijskich titulados, panowie ci zatem uważali go za równego sobie i odpowiednio do tego traktowali. Wszelako bogactwa nieznacznie odzyskały swoją przewagę; wszystkie gitary milkły, gdy on grał, i hrabia przewodził tak w rozmowie, jak na koncertach. Ta wyższość nie czyniła jeszcze zadość dumie Rovellasa; pałał niepowściągnioną chęcią potykania się z bykiem w naszej obecności i tańczenia z moją siostrą. Oświadczył nam więc z emfazą, że kazał sprowadzić sto byków z Guadarramy i wyłożyć parkietem miejsce oddalone o sto kroków od amfiteatru, gdzie po skończeniu widowisk towarzystwo będzie mogło przepędzać noce na tańcach. Kilka tych słów uczyniło niesłychane wrażenie w Segowii. Hrabia wszystkim zawrócił głowy i jeżeli nie zniszczył, to przynajmniej nadwerężył wszystkie majątki. Zaledwie rozeszła się wieść o walce byków, gdy naraz ujrzano naszych młodych ludzi biegających jakby w oszołomieniu, uczących się postaw przyjętych w walkach, zamawiających bogate szaty i szkarłatne płaszcze. Sama odgadniesz, senora, co przez ten czas porabiały kobiety. Przymierzały wszystkie, jakie tylko miały, suknie i stroje na głowy; co więcej, sprowadzano modniarki i krawców, a kredyt zastąpił miejsce bogactw. Wszyscy tak byli zajęci, że nasza ulica zaczęła się wyludniać. Wszelako Rovellas o zwykłej godzinie przyszedł pod nasze okna. Oznajmił, że kazał sprowadzić z Madrytu dwudziestu pięciu cukierników, i prosił nas, abyśmy zawyrokowały o ich zdolnościach. W tej samej chwili ujrzeliśmy służących w ciemnej liberii szamerowanej złotem, którzy na złocistych tacach przynosili chłodzące napoje. Nazajutrz powtórzyła się ta sama historia i mąż mój słusznie począł się gniewać. Nie uznawał za stosowne, aby drzwi naszego domu stały się miejscem publicznych schadzek. Raczył poradzić się mnie w tej mierze; byłam, jak zawsze, tego samego zdania, postanowiliśmy więc wyjechać do małego miasteczka Villaca, gdzie posiadaliśmy dom i grunta. Tym sposobem nawet łatwiej mogliśmy zastosować oszczędności, ominąć kilka balów i widowisk, a także oszczędzić kilku niepotrzebnych wydatków na stroje. Ponieważ jednak dom w Villaca wymagał naprawy, musieliśmy zatem odłożyć nasz wyjazd o trzy tygodnie. Jak tylko zamiar ten został rozgłoszony, natychmiast Rovellas objawił swą boleść i dał wyraz uczuciom, którymi pałał ku mojej siostrze. Elwira tymczasem, jak mi się wydaje, zupełnie zapomniała o tkliwym wieczornym głosie, pomimo to jednak przyjmowała oświadczenia hrabiego z przyzwoitą oziębłością. Powinnam była wspomnieć, że wówczas syn mój miał dwa lata; od tego czasu znacznie wyrósł, jak to senora widziałaś, on to bowiem jest tym młodym mulnikiem, który podróżuje z nami. Chłopiec ten, którego nazwaliśmy Lonzetem, był jedyną naszą pociechą. Elwira kochała go równie jak ja i mogę wyznać, że on jeden nas rozweselał, gdy byłyśmy znudzone czczymi grzecznościami zalotników siostry. Kiedy mieliśmy już udać się do Villaca, Lonzeto zachorował na ospę. Łatwo pojąć naszą rozpacz; dnie i noce przepędzaliśmy przy jego łóżku, a przez cały ten czas tkliwy wieczorny głos znowu wyśpiewywał tęskne pieśni. Elwira płoniła się, jak tylko śpiewak zaczynał przygrywać, pomimo to jednak gorliwie zajmowała się Lonzetem. Nareszcie wyzdrowiało drogie dziecię, okna nasze znowu otworzyły się dla wzdychających, ale tajemniczy śpiewak umilkł. Jak tylko pokazałyśmy się w oknie, wnet Rovellas stawił się przed nami. Oznajmił, że walka byków tylko z naszego powodu została odłożona, i prosił, abyśmy naznaczyły dzień widowiska. Odpowiedziałyśmy na tę grzeczność jak należało. Nareszcie wyznaczono ów pamiętny dzień na następną niedzielę, która, niestety, zbyt wcześnie nadeszła dla biednego hrabiego. Nie będę wdawała się w opis szczegółów tego widowiska. Kto widział jedno, ma wyobrażenie o reszcie. Wiadomo jednakże, że szlachta nie potyka się tak, jak ludzie gminnego urodzenia. Panowie wjeżdżają konno i zadają bykowi pchnięcie rejonem, czyli dzirytem, po czym powinni sami otrzymać jedno uderzenie, ale konie już są tak wyuczone, że cios rozjuszonego zwierzęcia zaledwie draśnie je po grzbiecie. Wtedy szlachcic ze szpadą w ręku zeskakuje z konia. Ażeby to się powiodło, byk nie może być złośliwy. Tymczasem dojeżdżacze hrabiego przez zapomnienie zamiast toro franco wypuścili toro marrajo. Znawcy natychmiast poznali błąd, ale Rovellas był już w szrankach i. nie było sposobu wycofania się. Udał, że nie spostrzega grożącego mu niebezpieczeństwa, zatoczył koniem i zadał bykowi cios dzirytem w prawą łopatkę, wyciągając przy tym rękę i pochylając ciało między rogi zwierzęcia, jak tego wymagały przepisy sztuki. Zraniony byk udał, że ucieka ku drzwiom, ale zwróciwszy się nagle, poskoczył na hrabiego i podniósł go na rogi z taką gwałtownością, że koń upadł zewnątrz areny, jeździec zaś został w szrankach. Wtedy byk powrócił do niego, zaczepił rogiem kołnierz jego sukni, zakręcił nim w powietrzu i odrzucił go na drugą stronę placu walki. Po czyni, widząc, że ofiara wymknęła się Jego wściekłości, jął szukać ją rozjuszonymi oczyma i nareszcie spostrzegłszy hrabiego, leżącego prawie bez ducha, spoglądał nań z coraz wzrastającą złością, kopał ziemię nogami i bił biodra ogonem. W tej samej chwili jakiś młody człowiek wskoczył w szranki, pochwycił szpadę i szkarłatny płaszcz Rovellasa i stanął przed bykiem. Złośliwe zwierzę uczyniło kilka mylnych obrotów, które jednak nie oszukały nieznajomego, nareszcie wściekły byk, pochyliwszy rogi do ziemi, uderzył na niego, wbił się na podstawioną szpadę i padł martwy u stóp zwycięzcy. Nieznajomy rzucił szpadę i płaszcz na byka, spojrzał na naszą lożę, skłonił się nam, wyskoczył ze szranków i znikł w tłumie. Elwira uścisnęła mnie za rękę i rzekła: - Jestem pewna, że to nasz tajemniczy śpiewak. Gdy naczelnik Cyganów kończył to opowiadanie, jeden z jego powierników przyszedł zdawać sprawę z dziennych czynności, prosił nas więc, abyśmy pozwolili odłożyć dalszy ciąg do jutra, i wyszedł zatrudniać się rządami swego małego państwa. - W istocie - rzekła Rebeka - przykro mi. że przerwano naczelnikowi opowiadanie. Zostawiliśmy hrabiego leżącego w szrankach i jeżeli do jutra nikt go nie podniesie, lękam się, by nie było za późno. - Nie obawiaj się - przerwałem - i bądź pewna, że bogacza nie tak łatwo opuszczą; możesz zaufać jego służbie. - Masz słuszność - mówiła Żydówka - zresztą nie to mnie niepokoi; chciałabym dowiedzieć się nazwiska wybawcy i czy to jest ten sam tajemniczy śpiewak. - Ależ zdawało mi się - zawołałem - że pani wiesz o wszystkim! - Alfonsie - odparła - nie wspominaj mi więcej o naukach kabalistycznych. Pragnę tylko to wiedzieć, co sama usłyszę, i nie chcę znać innej nauki poza umiejętnością uszczęśliwienia tego, kogo pokocham. - Jak to? więc uczyniłaś już wybór? - Bynajmniej, o nikim dotąd nie myślałam. Nie wiem dlaczego wyobrażam sobie, że człowiek mojej wiary z trudnością zdoła mi się spodobać, a ponieważ nie zaślubię nigdy człowieka waszego wyznania, mogę więc wybierać tylko wśród mahometan. Powiadają, że mieszkańcy Tunisu i Fezu są nader piękni i przyjemni. Obym tylko znalazła człowieka z czułym sercem, niczego więcej nie wymagam. - Ależ - dodałem - skąd ta odraza do chrześcijan? - Nie pytaj mnie o to, wiedz tylko, że nie mogę zmienić wiary, chyba na mahometańską. Sprzeczaliśmy się jakiś czas w ten sposób, gdy jednak rozmowa zaczęła słabnąć, pożegnałem młodą Izraelitkę i przepędziłem resztę dnia na polowaniu. Wróciłem dopiero na wieczerzę. Zastałem wszystkich w nader wesołym usposobieniu. Kabalista rozprawiał o Żydzie Wiecznym Tułaczu, utrzymując, że jest już w drodze i że niebawem przybędzie z głębi Afryki. Rebeka rzekła: - Senor Alfonsie, ujrzysz tego, który znał osobiście przedmiot twego ubóstwiania. Słowa Żydówki mogły mnie zaplątać w niemiłą dla mnie rozmowę, zacząłem więc mówić o czym innym. Szczerze pragnęliśmy usłyszeć tego wieczora dalszy ciąg historii naczelnika Cyganów, ale prosił nas o pozwolenie odłożenia jej na jutro. Udaliśmy się na spoczynek i zasnąłem nieprzerwanym snem. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie